VDay Fun!
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Ginny barrows Harry's owl and gets him in trouble. Slash M/M Ginny gets a boyfriend! a Slytherin Boyfriend. Harry has a romanic Valintime day.


Title: V-day Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The great hall was loud and clattering, after all it was Valentine day. Every one was waiting for the mail to come. A loud claw was heard and hundreds of owls flew into the hall.

Ginny Weasley watched the Slytherin table like a hawk as she watched Harry's owl, in which she barrowed, deliver the letter. She coulsdn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks as Ron yelled at Harry, wondering why he devlivered a letter to Theodore Nott of all people.

"I didn't!" Harry snapped. "That letter is from-"

Ginny kicked Harry's knee from under the table with her foot. Harry looked at her sharply but she just shook her head. No.

"Harry Potter!" Harry winced as Blaise Zabini marched towards the Griffindor table.

Hermione covered up her mouth trying to hid her smile, "Your boyfriend looks angry." She pointed out.

Ginny paled, "Shit!" She cried. "I'm sorry Harry!"

Harry shook his head, "You will explain later." He said pointedly and got up and left the hall, Blaise followed him.

"Explain?" Ron asked. "Explain what?"

"Nothing Ron," Ginny said and got up as well and walk out of the hall. She had a meeting to go, if Theo showed up.

Harry winced as he was pushed against the hard stone wall, "What were you trying to do?" Blaise snapped. "Make me jealousy?" Blaise's warm breath touched across Harry's mouth making him whimper.

"No, I-I didn't send the letter," Harry whispered. "Ginny asked to barrow my owl and I said yes."

Blaise's hand slide up his chest and down his left arm while the right hand cupped Harry's face, "So you weren't trying to get me jealous," He asked sweetly.

"No," Harry whimpered again, "Please Blaise, kiss me."

Blaise smiled, "Is that what you want love?"

"Yes!" Harry groan, "Please."

Blaise leaned in and pushed Harry hard up against the wall and wrapped his arms around him lifting him up. Harry wrapped his own arms around Blaise and snuck into his boyfriend's hard strong body. Blaise tiled Harry face and smashed their mouths together in a deep kiss forcing his tongue into the green eyed boy's mouth.

"Blaise," Harry moaned.

"Happy Valentines day, Harry." Blaise whispered into Harry's ear. "I'll see you later tonight." Then Blaise kissed him one more time before he took off towards the dungeons.

Blaise froze ducking into the shadows when he spoted Ginny weasley standing in front of Theodore Nott.

-

Theodore Nott Stared at the letter and stood up, he left the hall quickly missing Blaise's look and the Italian screaming at Harry. He stopped in front of the potions classroom and started to passé back and forth waiting.

A few minutes later Ginny Weasley walked up look kid of nerviest. "Hi, Theodore," She said. "Um…WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Theo blinked as his mouth fell open, a Weasley asking him out? "What?!" He asked in surprise before he realized what he said. "I mean…who do you think you are. Why would I date a Griffindor?"

Ginny wasn't riled at all she just smiled, "Because you like me just as much as I like you." She said confidently.

Theo stared at the red head, "Sure."

Ginny smiled, "So will you join me a three broom sticks this Hogmeade weekend."

Theo sighed almost like he gave up, "Sure." He answered. "Where ever you'd like to go."

Ginny clapped her hands, "Yah!" She grabbed Theo's arm and started to pull him back towards the great hall. Theo didn't fight he just went along with a small shy smile on his face. Nether of them noticed Blaise watching in the shadow as they pasted.

-

Harry snuck into the Slytherin dorm room and into Blaise's room. He slipped off his invisible cloak and looked around. The room was covered in candle light and rose petals covered the ground. Harry felt himself blush.

"Wow." He whispered.

The door slammed shut behind him causing him to jump. Blaise laughed and pulled Harry into his arms. "This is all for you."

"Blaise…" Harry said and laid his head on Blaise's shoulder. "I love you."

"I know." Blaise said leading his boyfriend to his bed.

"What about your room mates," Harry asked as he allowed Blaise to push him back onto the bed.

"I've paid them to get lost for the night." Blaise said pulling off Harry's shirt and then his own. "It's just the two of us tonight."

"Oh, good…" He said softly. "I hope everything worked out for Ginny."

Blaise smirked and kissed Harry. "Her and Theodor Nott are officially a couple."

Harry laughed, "I didn't see that one coming."

"I did." Blaise smirked. "Nott's been staring at her for a year in a half now."

"Oh," Harry said since he couldn't think of anything else.

Blaise crawled on top of him and leaned down and kissed him again. "I'll make you feel good tonight, Harry." He whispered. "If you want me to."

"Yes please." Harry answered and so Blaise and Harry had a Romanic Valentine day.

**FIN.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny: *smiles* Here's chocolates just fun you! *hands candy to Theo*

Theo: *takes the candy* Think you.

Ginny: Now, where's mine?

Theo: *looks for a excape rout* um…I didn't get you anything.

Ginny: What?! Go get me something now! Are you my boyfriend or aren't you?!

Theo: *sighs* I'll go now… *walks away*

Ginny: Yah, I win! *jumps up and down*


End file.
